swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Krayt
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Sith, The Galactic Empire Arguably the most powerful man in the galaxy, Darth Krayt is both the lead of The Sith and the reigning Emperor. Born and raised among Tusken Raiders on Tatooine, Darth Krayt's original name is A'Sharad Hett. Trained as a Jedi Knight, Hett manages to survive Order 66 by escaping his Clone Troopers and slaying them. As Palpatine's Empire rises, Hett returns to his home planet where he clashes with Obi-Wan Kenobi who, unbeknownst to Hett, has been watching over the infant Luke Skywalker. After his duel with Kenobi, Hett is forced to flee Tatooine in disgrace. For a short while, Hett works as a bounty hunter, until one day he pursues a bounty to Korriban. Once there, Hett stumbles upon an ancient Sith Holocron and begins to learn the secrets of The Sith. Oddly, time seems to pass more slowly for Hett than the galaxy at large, and when he leaves Korriban, he discovers that Palpatine's Empire has fallen. Hett explores The Unknown Regions and is captured by a Yuuzhan Vong scouting expedition. Trapped aboard a Yuuzhan Vong ship, Hett encounters another former Jedi, Vergere. Subjected to torment in Yuuzhan Vong torture devices, Hett allows Vergere's words to seduce him into surrendering to his agony and to The Dark Side. During his torment, Hett begins to have visions of a new Sith Order and a galaxy under his control. Eventually, Hett frees himself from the Yuuzhan Vong and makes his way back to Korriban, whereupon he adopts a new Sith name: Darth Krayt. On Korriban, Darth Krayt begins rebuilding The Sith. His influence expands, but when it becomes clear that he cannot live long enough to fulfill his vision, Darth Krayt begins placing himself in stasis, issuing his orders telepathically while artificially extending his lifespan with a combination of healing trances and Bio-Implants. In the meantime, his new Sith Order has forged an important alliance with Emperor Roan Fel, lending their aid in the defeat of The Galactic Alliance and The Jedi. By the end of The Sith-Imperial War, Darth Krayt declares himself Emperor. However, his body suffers the effects of having lived far beyond its natural lifespan. The Yuuzhan Vong Bio-Implants used to extend his life begin to consume him. Furthermore, healing trances and Force healing become less effective. Darth Krayt knows that his time is limited unless a new solution is found. At one point he captures Cade Skywalker, an heir to the Skywalker bloodline gifted with incredible healing powers, in the hopes that one day he will be able to harness those same powers to prolong his life. Darth Krayt Statistics (CL 20) Medium Human (Vongspawn) Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 4/Sith Apprentice 4/Sith Lord 5 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 10; Dark Side Score: 20 Initiative: '''+11; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Darkvision, Use the Force: +22 Languages: 'Basic, Bocce, Sith, Tusken Defenses Reflex Defense: 36 (Flat-Footed: 33), Fortitude Defense: 38, Will Defense: 38; 'Block, Deflect, Lightsaber Defense, Jar'Kai, Niman Hit Points: 135, Damage Threshold: 38 Immune: 'Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +24 (2d8+12) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +22 (2d8+12) and Lightsaber +22 (2d8+12) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +20 (2d8+12) and Lightsaber +20 (2d8+12) and Lightsaber +20 (2d8+12) with Double Attack 'Ranged: '''By Weapon +18 'Base Attack Bonus: +20, Grab: '+23 '''Attack Options: 'Double Attack (Lightsabers), Melee Defense, Triple Crit (Lightsabers), Whirlwind Attack '''Special Actions: Temptation, [[Visions|'Visions']] Force Power Suite (Use the Force +22): Battle Strike, Dark Rage, Farseeing, Force Lightning (2), Force Slam (2), Mind Trick, Move Object, Rebuke (2), Surge Force Secrets: 'Devastating Power, Distant Power, Multitarget Power, Quicken Power, Shaped Power 'Force Techniques: 'Force Point Recovery, Improved Force Trance, Improved Move Light Object, Improved Sense Force Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 16, Constitution 10, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 20, Charisma 18 '''Talents: Armored Defense, Block, Dark Side Adept, Dark Side Master, Deflect, Force Deception, Force Perception, Lightsaber Defense, Jar'Kai, Niman, Visions Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Melee Defense, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Triple Crit (Lightsabers), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons), Whirlwind Attack 'Skills: 'Deception +22, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +18, Mechanics +16, Perception +22, Use the Force +24 (May reroll when using Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor (May spend Force Point to keep better result), may substitute for Deception and Perception checks) 'Possessions: 'Vonduun Crabshell (+5 Reflex, +5 Fortitude), Lightsaber (2, Self-Built), Enhanced Vision (Darkvision), Replacement Body Part (1, Arm) Category:Humans Category:Vongspawn